The Missing Secrets
by TeekayStaples
Summary: Lame Title, I know. It was seriously the best I could come up with. Sequel to Jessica's Revenge, what happened after the hotel investigation? Why did Raymond give a T-Abyss sample to Jessica? RachaelxRaymond, ParkerxOC, Bromance: QuintxKeith
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It has been requested that I post the sequel. Yay! There's little action in this, zero B.O.W.s, but I felt Revelations left some plot holes that needed to be fixed up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil Revelations, or its characters. I also do not own Tekken, or its characters, or Street Fighter.**

**Special thanks to everyone who requested this story, and to everyone who gave me such support with Jessica's Revenge.**

Parker grabbed Teekay roughly by the arm and yanked her through the door of the hotel. They all managed to escape before the place went up in flames.

Teekay lay on her back, albeit uncomfortably due to the handcuffs that still restrained her. Parker gently rolled her over and broke the flimsy shackles. Teekay sighed with relief and one hand instantly went to her shoulder. She stared at the building, with Parker by her side.

"It's over." He muttered, "It started with Terragrigia, continued on with the Zenobia, and now it's done. Maybe now the nightmares'll finally stop."

"They're only just beginning." Teekay responded blankly.

She cautiously slipped her hand in his and he squeezed it reassuringly.

Keith clutched his leg in agony as he fell to the ground.

"Grinder! You ok?"

Keith nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just not used to being shot in the leg, that's all."

"I, told you we should've stayed, in the office." Quint said, gasping for air from running so fast.

Raymond sighed. Alone again. He missed Rachael more than anything. She was the only one who seemed to love him for who he really was. Being with her was the only time he felt truly happy. It was a feeling he didn't think he would ever have again.

Teekay caught sight of him and grinned. With her bad hand, she motioned for him to come over to her and Parker. He crawled over.

"Hey man, you made it!" She said as she tousled his hair. He scowled and ducked out the way.

"How's your head?" Parker asked.

"It hurts a little." He admitted reluctantly.

Teekay gagged.

"Hold that thought." She said before turning away from them and retching into a dead bush, "Sorry." she wiped her bottom lip, "I feel kinda sick."

"Let's go." Parker lifted Teekay to her feet, "Keith's leg looks like it's getting worse too."

Both Teekay and Keith slept for most of the helicopter ride. This worried Parker and Quint immensely.

It was on the helicopter, while Teekay was asleep, that Parker revealed his own injury. A deep cut in his upper arm, just above his anchor tattoo, that went straight to the bone.

"How?" Raymond asked.

"Hunter." Parker replied.

Hours later, they arrived at the nearest hospital.

Teekay and Keith were each shoved on a stretcher, and the group went their separate ways.

Keith was placed in one theatre, with Quint trying desperately to keep up and understand what the doctors were saying. Teekay was placed in another theatre, with Parker struggling to work out exactly what was happening.

With no one to go with, Raymond sat patiently in the waiting room and hoped for good news. After a little while, he walked down the corridor and found Quint.

"How is he?"

"Not good." Quint said quietly, "Something about his condition being critical... I don't really know."

"He'll pull through. He's tough." Raymond assured him.

"They sent Parker to some other ward, to stitch up his arm."

"Oh. Do you know how Teekay's doing?" Raymond asked.

"She lost a lot of blood. More than we thought. Her shoulder's pretty bad, there's some permanent damage."

Raymond peeked into the operation theatre.

"It's no good! We're losing him!"

Quint turned pale at the words. Some nurses had to usher him away as he launched into the worst panic attack Raymond had ever seen.

"He'll be ok." Raymond assured himself, "They both will."

He turned to a nurse.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know what room Parker Luciani is being kept in would you?"

The nurse smiled kindly.

"Yes. I was talking to him about half an hour ago. He was taken to have his arm stitched up. Follow me."

Parker looked terrible. He had a bandage on one arm and his hair was messier than ever.

"Well, can I give blood or not?" He asked.

"Normally, I'd say no. However, we're in an emergency situation. Since it's a small town, we don't have a lot of donors, and your friend is in desperate need of a transfusion. I'll allow it."

Parker breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thankyou."

Raymond knocked on the door frame lightly. Parker turned.

"Oh, hi Cadet. Any news?"

Raymond scowled.

"Don't call me that. Keith's in a critical condition. They're losing him. Quint's devastated and had a panic attack. I haven't seen Teekay yet. I think she's still in surgery."

Parker nodded sadly.

"Look out for Keith. I'm going to give blood. Teekay needs a transfusion."

"Ok."

Raymond sat outside the operating room Keith was in, waiting for news. It was an hour before he was released.

"Is he ok?" Raymond asked.

"He's one hell of a fighter. We nearly lost him, but he pulled through. He's going to be ok. Fortunately, we had enough A positive blood to give him a transfusion."

"I don't think Quint'd survive otherwise."

Raymond decided he should go and tell Quint before the guy completely lost it. He managed to find Quint's room on his own.

He stood in the doorway and Quint looked up.

"He pulled through." Raymond said bluntly.

Quint smiled.

"He's ok?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine."

Teekay was still in surgery. Parker sat outside the room, now with a bandage on each arm.

"How is she?" Raymond asked.

"Critical." Parker replied without even looking up.

"I'd say she's tough but..."

"Yeah. I know."

"How long has it been now?"

"Close to four hours."

"You look exhausted."

"I feel dead. How's Keith?"

"He made it... but only just. No permanent damage."

"Good."

They were silent for a moment.

Parker sighed.

"If she doesn't pull through, I don't know what I'll do."

Raymond put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She'll pull through."

"And if she doesn't?" Parker asked.

"She has to."


	2. Chapter 2

10:30 PM. Time in surgery: Six hours.

Parker and Raymond fell asleep outside the theatre. It was a restless sleep, which was unusual for Parker, and all too common for Raymond, who hadn't slept easy since Rachel's death.

Quint sat in a chair next to Keith's hospital bed, passed out from exhaustion. Since he refused to leave Keith's side, and no one had brought him any news, he could only assume Teekay was still in surgery. He was certain someone would've come and said something if Teekay had passed away. Keith slept with the help of painkillers.

As Teekay had predicted, the nightmares were far from over.

Quint and Keith dreamt they were back in Valkoinen, fighting the wolves and invisible hunters.

Parker was back in Terragrigia, watching all the people he couldn't save burn to death.

Raymond was back on the Queen Zenobia, being forced to kill a B.O.W. Rachael.

But they all had it easy. At the peak of their nightmares, they always woke up. But Teekay lay on a cold sterile table, forced to keep on dreaming. She was stuck in a continuous loop of bad dreams. The hotel, horrible nightmares about her and Parker in Terragrigia, monsters that refused to die, Jessica, psycho wards, and hospitals with dying loved ones.

She awoke in the apartment she'd briefly owned in Terragrigia, before the big move to LA when she volunteered at the local hospital. There was fire everywhere, her ankle was broken. A hunter burst through the window and, with nothing to fight it with, she ran for it. She wanted desperately to save her records, her video games, her band T-shirts, but settled for saving her life instead.

She forced herself to run out of the apartment on her injured ankle, and accidentally ran into an agent from the FBC. He was on his way back to HQ, but took the time to help her into a rescue chopper.

He had shaggy brown hair and an Italian accent. Unlike other agents she'd met, he really seemed to care about the people. She never got to ask his name, or even say thankyou.

She woke up. She was in a hospital waiting room. All alone. A doctor emerged from an operating room and turned to her.

"Teekay Staples?" He asked. She nodded, "I'm sorry. We did all we could. Your friend Parker didn't pull through."

A familiar looking nurse stood behind the doctor and sneered at Teekay.

"My deepest condolences for your loss."

Teekay glared at her. Was it? No. It couldn't be! Jessica was dead. She'd died in the hotel.

"I'm the on call doctor here. My name is Jessica. Jessica Sherawat."

"I must be dreaming."

Jessica grinned.

"No, Miss Staples. I understand you don't believe it, but he is dead. I checked the pulse myself."

"You killed him!" Teekay screamed.

Raymond ran down the corridor.

"Did he make it?" He asked.

"She killed him!" Teekay yelled, "Look Raymond! Tell me I'm not going crazy! That's Jessica, isn't it?"

Raymond raised his eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Jessica!"

"Teekay, you're not making sense. Did Parker pull through or didn't he?"

"He's dead." She whispered. They both sunk to their knees, "He's dead." She sobbed on Raymond's shoulder.

Teekay woke up. It was bright, and she couldn't move her arms. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she realised she was in a padded cell, strapped in a strait jacket.

After Terragrigia, she'd voluntarily stayed in an asylum until late 2005, (just before the Queen Zenobia incident) as a result of her new found paranoia and agoraphobia. During her stay, she'd crossed paths with Parker again. That much she knew. She also knew that she experienced hallucinations during her stay. Maybe the hotel incident was just one huge dream. Just when she was starting to hope it wasn't.

The door opened, and Jessica stood there in a nurse's outfit, smiling. Teekay backed up against the wall.

"D-don't come any closer."

"Ha! Teekay darling, what exactly are you going to do? Break out one of your video game moves? Something from Street Fighter perhaps?"

"What do you want?"

"To finish you off of course."

"Parker!" Teekay screamed desperately.

"He's not here." Jessica taunted as she pulled a knife from her back pocket, "It's just you and me."

12:30 AM. Time in surgery: 8 hours.

Raymond yawned and stretched. He was starving.

"Parker." He nudged his friend gently.

"What? Is she out of surgery?"

"No. I'm getting a coffee. I just wanted to know if you wanted one."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah. That'd be nice. Thanks."

Raymond patted Parker's shoulder reassuringly as he moved to get up. Parker leaned back in his chair, suddenly thinking about Terragrigia. He remembered the black-haired girl he'd come across. Apart from her black hair she'd looked exactly like... Teekay.

But, Teekay wasn't involved in the Terragrigia panic, was she?

Keith woke up and winced. His painkillers were wearing off, but it wasn't unbearable. He smiled to see Quint asleep in the chair next to him. Quint was one of those annoyingly loyal friends that refused to leave you. Unless you were in the mountains together being chased by wolves... no. He couldn't think about that anymore. Quint had apologised a million times for what happened that day.

Quint jolted awake from his nightmare.

"You ok?" Keith asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Just a nightmare I guess."

"What was it about?"

"Valkoinen Mokki. I dreamt you didn't make it."

Keith rolled his eyes.

"How's everyone? How long have I been out?"

Quint glanced at his watch.

"You got out of surgery six and a half hours ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought I lost you in there buddy. Thank god You pulled through. I don't know what I would've done otherwise. "

"You would've been fine." Keith said off-handedly.

"No I wouldn't. You're my best friend Keith. You're like a brother. You scared the hell outta me. Don't ever do that again."

"To be fair, it wasn't exactly my fault, but I'll try." Keith said with a grin.

"I better go check on the others. I haven't heard from them since you got out of surgery. Be right back."

Keith nodded.

Raymond handed Parker a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"Any news?"

"Seems about the same. Critical condition, permanent damage, blood loss."

"Did they use your transfusion?" Raymond asked.

Parker shrugged.

"No idea. Probably."

"Parker! Raymond! Any news?" Quint yelled.

"It's about the same as when you went panicky." Raymond replied, "How's Keith?"

"Awake and comfortable."

"Good. His leg seems a lot worse than mine on the Queen Zenobia."

"Well, at least the hotel was destroyed." Quint pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess Jessica screwed up on that one."

Teekay left the operation theatre on a stretcher, surrounded by doctors and nurses. She'd been cleaned up, and her arm was heavily bandaged.

"Is she ok?" Raymond asked as he and Parker leapt from their seats.

"It was a tough time. She lost a lot of blood, and needed a lot of stitches. We nearly lost her several times in there, and she's not out of the woods yet. There's some permanent damage, some muscle tissue that couldn't be repaired completely, and she'll always have severe health problems with her shoulder. Apart from that, she seems fine. For now."

Teekay was placed in a hospital room down the hall from Keith's. Parker sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"At least she's alive." He muttered to himself. He dozed off in one of the armchairs, and stayed there until about seven AM.

Raymond slept a little, but not much before he gave into his starvation and went to have breakfast in the cafeteria. He wondered if things would be different if Rachel was still alive. He would be happier, he knew that much. He'd never bothered telling Parker that Rachel was his girlfriend. Parker would've felt even guiltier if he knew.

About a month after The Queen Zenobia incident, what was left of the boat had been scavenged for traces of the vaccine. During that time, several corpses had been found and delivered home. Rachel's corpse had been one of them.

Raymond had her buried in the cemetery not too far from the house they had once shared. Now it belonged only to him.

The thing that hurt the most was that he never got to propose. He was going to. He really was. He'd had the ring and everything.

He returned to Teekay's room looking rather forlorn, not that Parker noticed. Both he and Teekay were still asleep.

"Parker, wake up."

Parker grunted and stretched.

"Oh. Hey Cadet."

Raymond scowled, but stayed relatively patient.

"Have you eaten anything?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I haven't found the time."

Raymond raised his eyebrows. It wasn't like Parker to miss a meal.

"Why don't you head down to the cafeteria?"

"Nah. It's fine. I'll eat later."

"When Teekay wakes up and yells at you for not eating, and gets all worked up and panicked?"

Parker considered this.

"I think I'll go eat now." He said as he stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

**My deepest apologies for my lack of posting. I'd like to say that I had a good excuse, except I don't.**

Parker rushed his meal. He couldn't recall a time when he'd had so little food on his plate. He was only at the cafeteria for ten minutes before he was back in Teekay's room.

Raymond rolled his eyes.

"Did you even eat?" He asked.

Parker nodded.

"If you say so." Raymond said as he strode out of the room.

Teekay opened her eyes and looked around cautiously. Was it another dream, or was it reality? The pain in her shoulder seemed real enough, and the hospital smells of bleach and medicine seemed real too. Or maybe her brain was getting clever...

She turned to her left and saw Parker, dozing off. She sighed with relief. It was enough to wake him up.

"Teekay?" He murmured. She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him closer so she could sob into his shoulder, "Ssh. It's ok. You're safe. I'm here."

"Don't let this be a dream." She sobbed, "I can't take anymore dreams."

"It's not a dream. You're fine. You're ok."

She looked up at him.

"I never got to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For saving me, in Terragrigia."

Parker chuckled.

"I knew that was you."

"Parker?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing in a psycho ward?"

Parker was shocked. He'd never told anyone about his experience in a mental institution. He'd stayed there for six weeks to get on top of his alcoholism. He'd been to numerous alcoholics' anonymous meetings and had tried to get clean several times for almost two months. Then a friend suggested he spend some time in an institution, where he would be completely cut off from all forms of alcohol. It worked.

"How do you know about that?"

"So it wasn't a hallucination..." Teekay said thoughtfully, "What were you doing there?"

Parker sighed.

"I was there trying to get control of my alcoholism. How did you know I was there?"

"I saw you. I don't remember much from back then, the hallucinations were at their worst, but I remember that day perfectly. My hair was all gross and icky, the dye was all faded. I was as pale as a sheet, coz I was too scared to go out. I looked practically anorexic since I barely ate. I was convinced someone was poisoning my food with something. I probably looked like a zombie. You on the other hand, your hair was perfect, you looked tanned and... Almost happy. I couldn't understand why the hell you'd be in a place like that. For the first time in god knows how long I felt, safe. In 2005, I got out of the joint. I'd progressed in leaps and bounds. The first thing I did was try and get a job at the FBC. Partly because I wanted to track you down and thank you, and I also wanted to help. I managed to get your name from some former agent I met somehow, and he said you didn't work for the FBC anymore, you quit after the Terragrigia panic. I moved back to LA, and got a job at the Whiskey-A-Go-Go until I worked out my next move. Then, I saw you on the news. A re-cap of the big Terrorist attacks in the past few years. I quit my job, moved out of my apartment, and got a job at the B.S.A.A. as an intern. The rest is history."

"You? Were in a mental institution? What for?"

"Paranoia, agoraphobia and severe hallucinations."

"Agoraphobia?"

"Fear of leaving the home."

"Oh. What brought all that on?"

"Terragrigia. It did different things for different people." Teekay said with a sad smile as she dabbed the tears away, "How's Keith? Did he make it?"

"He's fine. No permanent damage."

"Thank god. Where's Raymond? Is he ok? How's Quint?"

"Easy, easy." Parker said with a grin, "I don't know where Raymond is. Sleeping probably. He's fine. Quint's fine, now that Keith's out of surgery."

Teekay touched Parker's arm gently.

"Your arm. What happened?"

"Oh. A hunter sort of... cut me a little. I'm fine though."

"And your other arm?"

Parker looked down at the floor. He knew Teekay would be annoyed when she heard that He'd given her his blood.

"Um... well. There isn't a great supply of O positive blood in this hospital. Not enough donors. And you needed a lot of transfusions. They were a few pints short. So..."

"Oh god. Tell me you didn't."

"What was I supposed to do? Just let you die?"

"You didn't have to give me some of your blood! Way to make me feel guilty Parker man."

Parker groaned in frustration.

"I try to do the right thing, and what do I get? I get yelled at, that's what."

"At least tell me you ate something, kept your fluids up, actually took care of yourself?"

"What fascinates me, is you just woke up in a strange hospital room, you don't ask any questions about what happened, why you're here. You ask about everyone else, and don't even seem to care that you nearly died several times in that theatre."

She twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"I nearly died?"

"Several times." Parker replied tiredly.

"But, I'm fine right? I mean, I am gonna be ok... aren't I?"

Parker pinched the bridge of his nose. Teekay reached for his hand.

"Parker man?"

"There's some permanent damage. I don't know how much. The doctor didn't elaborate. Something about severely damaged muscle tissue? I don't know. They also said you're not out of the woods. I don't know what they meant by that."

Teekay was silent for a moment.

"If... if I die, promise me you'll keep going."

"You're not going to die." Parker said firmly.

"If I do though, keep going ok? Take care of yourself."

"Teekay-"

"Promise me Parker."

"Fine. I promise."

"Thanks. That's a load off my mind."

It was ten AM. Teekay stared at the tiny television that spoke of an old hotel that was mysteriously destroyed. Apparently, a team of investigators were sent to the hotel before its destruction. So far, no survivors had been found.

"We better alert HQ. Let them know that we're alive."

Teekay nodded.

"Yeah. Don't forget to tell them about the cure."

"I won't, I won't."

Parker left the room to make the call. Raymond strode in and sat on an armchair.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"Glad to see you without your trademark scowl." Teekay joked. Raymond only rolled his eyes.

"Raymond?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like, losing Rachel? If you don't mind me asking."

"...What do you think it was like?" He asked carefully, wondering how much she knew.

"I think it would be like... me losing Parker. Right?"

He stared at her.

"How did you-"

"I've been to her grave Raymond. It says _'Beloved fiancée to Raymond Vester' _on the tombstone."

"Why did you visit her grave?"

"Parker's older sister's buried around the same area. I went there to keep him company."

"Did he... he didn't see Rachel's grave did he?"

"No. Why?"

"He already feels guilty about killing her. I don't want him to feel any worse by realising he re-killed his best friend's girlfriend. Twice."

"...Was it difficult living without her?"

"No Teekay. It was a breeze." Raymond said sarcastically, "...I, I didn't even get to propose."

It felt good to talk about it all with someone, finally.

"How did you two meet?"

"Through work. I was pretty angry because Parker and Jessica left. I couldn't understand why they would. I literally ran into Rachel in the hallway. We both said "Watch where you're going" at the exact same moment."

Teekay laughed.

"Nice."

"We got talking and I asked her out. We dated for about six months before we bought a house together. We lived there till' the day she died on that god damned ship. Not a day goes by I that I don't wish I'd died in her place."

"But, would you really want her to feel how you feel? Wishing she was dead instead of you?"

"Of course not. But... I guess I'd rather she go through that then what she went through on the Zenobia."

"Look man, I know you don't wanna hear this, but what's done is done. She's gone. You can't bring her back. I'm not saying you move on, because I think that'd be damn near impossible. But may be for her sake, you should at least try to be happy. Just try."

"If Parker died, could you be happy again?"

"I'd try. For his sake. It's what he'd want. Just like I made him promise that if I die, and that's still highly likely at this point in time, he'll keep going."

"I called HQ. They're letting our families know now." Parker said as he took the seat next to Raymond.

"Did you tell them about the cure?" Teekay asked.

"...Dammit. I forgot!"

Teekay glowered at him.

"You had one job Parker man. One job."

"Ok, ok. Relax. I'll just call them again."

Parker left the room.

l


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this isn't a very long chapter, but I hope it's a good one.**

"I spoke to a doctor about your arm. He says he'll come and talk to you about it later."

"Oh. Thanks. Parker wasn't exactly descriptive when he told me."

"I didn't think he would be."

"Permanent damage. Hm. I wonder if that means I can't go out in the field anymore..."

Raymond scoffed.

"As if Parker would even consider letting you go on another mission after this."

"True. Especially now he knows I'm "Mentally Unstable". He's gonna be, like, three times more overprotective."

"What do you mean, mentally unstable?"

"Oh well, after Terragrigia-"

"You? Were in Terragrigia? And survived?"

Teekay nodded.

"So the clumsiest, most uncoordinated person, ever, survived the Terragrigia Panic?"

"With the help of a certain Italian. Anyway, after Terragrigia, I was admitted into a psycho ward for six months on the count of intense hallucinations, paranoia and agoraphobia."

"So, after that, you decided to join an organisation bent on fighting and being around the same creatures that made you mentally unstable in the first place."

"I had my reasons." Teekay replied.

Raymond froze and stared at her.

"Raymond? What's up man? You ok?"

Raymond jumped at the mention of his name and shook his head in order to clear it.

"I'm fine. I guess. I just need some fresh air."

He got up to leave. Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, Teekay called him back.

"Raymond?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For keeping Parker alive on the Zenobia. I nearly went insane all over again when I saw that news bulletin saying he'd died. I may owe him my life, but I owe you my spirit, my sanity, my happiness, my reason for living. So thank you. Because I don't think I'd be alive today if it weren't for you. I'll follow you anywhere ok? I'm always here for you man."

Raymond raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks. I guess."

Keith was released from the hospital within a few weeks. Parker told both he and Quint to head home and get started on all the paperwork there'd be to fill out. Parker suggested that Raymond head home as well, but for some reason Parker couldn't quite figure out, he chose to stay. Maybe he was just trying to get out of all that paperwork.

There wasn't a lot of permanent damage in Teekay's shoulder, but she would never fully regain mobility. Field work wasn't completely out the window, but ill-advised at that point in time. She was released with a list of health warnings a mile long, and the doctors made it quite clear that she was still in the danger zone. Parker would have loved to see her rest up for the next few weeks, but she went straight to work the day after she was discharged. There were plenty of reports for her to write and keep her busy for hours on end, and she never complained. She enjoyed being busy after weeks of sitting in a bed, high on morphine half the time, watching a tiny television that never seemed to play cartoons, much to Teekay's annoyance.

Nothing too much had changed. Parker and Teekay went out a couple of nights a week, and exchanged glances at work when they thought no one was looking. Raymond and Teekay talked a lot more frequently, and Raymond laughed a lot more too. Teekay knew more about Raymond than anyone else, and vice versa.

O'Brian called, saying that even though Morgan was behind bars, the case was not closed. They were still trying valiantly to find out who else was involved.

Teekay and Quint were assigned to go down to the old FBC headquarters and hack into Morgan's file for evidence. Raymond was not made aware of this, Teekay didn't bother telling anyone but Parker since everyone was still up to their eyeballs in paperwork. Quint and Teekay were the only ones who had finished theirs.

Quint hacked into the database and they both swam through the files of useless bits and pieces until they came across an audio file. From what they could gather, Morgan had Jessica being tracked 24/7 via a device she wasn't even made aware of. So he didn't even trust his star agent. Sad really.

The conversation was between Jessica and...

"That voice. It sounds like..." Quint frowned.

"It sounds like Raymond." Teekay said, horrified.

'_So why'd you save Parker?' _Jessica asked.

'_I have my reasons.'_ Raymond replied.

"...It can't be what we think. We don't know what he gave her! It could've been a cigarette! Or... or... there's a lot of things it could be!" Teekay tugged at the sling on her arm nervously.

They continued their search, saving everything on multiple USBs, so they had multiple copies. Slowly, they began to piece everything together, and it became very clear what Raymond gave Jessica. It wasn't a cigarette, that's for sure.

"Quint, you can't tell anyone what we just saw. Not Keith, not Raymond, especially not Parker. Not a word to anyone ok?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You promise?"

Quint nodded.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go visit Raymond. Here." She tossed him one of the USBs, "Don't let this out of your sight. Don't hand it in, yet."

"Ok. See you later?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Raymond jumped when he opened the door to his house to find Teekay sitting on his couch, glaring at him.

"Gah! Teekay! You scared the hell out of me! How did you get in here?"

Still glaring, Teekay held up the spare key Raymond had given Parker ages ago for safe keeping. With one foot, she kicked a footstool out in front of her and nodded to it.

"Sit." She said simply. He sat.

"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

"Answers."

"What's the question?"

"Oh, nothing serious really. Only, why the hell did you give a T-Abyss sample to Jessica?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this chapter's a little longer, but not much. Sorry. **

"Oh, nothing serious really. Only, why the hell did you give a T-Abyss sample to Jessica?!"

He stared at her in horror and humiliation. She noticed the look and, taking pity on him, she softened her gaze. A little.

"Why'd you do it man? I trusted you! We all did! You've been my primary confidant for months now! You, you're my best friend! You could've told me!"

"I didn't think you'd understand."

Teekay pinched the bridge of her nose the way Raymond often did when he was trying to remain calm.

"You didn't think I'd understand? I would've understood. When I was fifteen, I dropped out of school and... I took a job at Umbrella. I never knew what they did, but I worked there for two years before I moved on to other things. I didn't give it a second thought until Terragrigia. I helped create those things. That's why I was admitted to the psycho ward. Guilt made me ill. That's why I joined the B.S.A.A. ...I would've understood Raymond! Whatever the reason, I would've forgiven you, because you're you!"

Raymond only stared at her, realising that she definitely would've understood.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

Raymond sighed.

"How did you find out?"

"Quint and I were assigned to hack into Morgan's computer at the old FBC agency. You're damn lucky you know. They were going to assign Parker instead, since I'm supposed to be taking it easy and Keith still had paperwork to fill out. They were gonna give me more reports, just because English is my "Special skill." She rolled her eyes, "But I kicked up a huge fuss since I never get out of the office anymore, and I never work with Quint, which sucks. Because I like Quint. We're good friends. So, they sent me instead, mostly coz Parker freaks out when I get too worked up. He's petrified I'll have a relapse of something... I don't deserve him. Anyway, Quint hacked into the database and we fished through the files. You're listed in every crucial piece of evidence. It didn't take too long to work out you did."

"...Was Rachel in the files?"

Teekay raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel? I don't think so. Why?"

"Have you told anyone?"

Teekay shook her head.

"No. And I swore Quint to secrecy as well. So answer me Raymond, why?"

Raymond covered his face with his hands for a moment. He took a deep breath and began to explain himself.

"Jessica called Rachel and me at home the day before we boarded the Zenobia. Rachel had been panicked all day because she couldn't get a hold of her brother. Jessica said she was holding Rachel's brother, Toby, hostage. We had three days to get Jessica a sample of the T-Abyss virus, by any means necessary, or Toby would be killed. She gave us the name of a café in Paris where we could meet her and a time to drop off the sample. I told Rachel not to worry, and that I'd get the sample the following day on the Zenobia, not aware that she'd be going with me. I doubted I'd be caught, who would search an armed FBC agent? I'd get a sample easy enough, I was sure of it. Then I was made aware that Rachel was going with me. But the sample came at a price. Rachel got her arm split open for it, but she'd do anything for her brother. She sacrificed everything for that god damned sample. The last time I got in contact with her was when she alerted me that she'd retrieved the sample. Just before Parker and I left the boat, she came at us one more time. I managed to take her down, broke my heart in the process, and I got to say goodbye just before we left. I found the sample in one of her bags, I just had to check. I owed it to her to save Toby. He's just a kid. Fifteen years old. On the second day, Jessica called to express her condolences for the loss of Rachel, and she made it clear that she still wanted the sample. So, I flew out and turned it over. Toby was returned home."

Raymond quickly wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye, but Teekay wiped the other one away with her thumb.

"Oh Raymond. I wish you'd told me."

"You can't tell Parker, I don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"He'll understand."

Raymond shook his head.

"Just... don't tell him, ok?"

Teekay nodded.

"Ok. I better get home in case he shows up to my apartment. We'll work out what to do Raymond. Tomorrow night, Quint and I'll come over. We'll call O'Brian. With a bit of work, you'll be pardoned. I'm sure of it."

Raymond smiled gratefully.

"Do you want me to stay? I can call Parker man and tell him I'm working late."

"No. I'll be ok. You go."

"Ok. If you're sure."

She kissed him on the cheek, and left. And he was alone again. Alone, but comforted. For the past few months, Teekay had made him think that maybe there was hope for him. She was like a sister, a mother, and a friend all rolled into one. She listened, she sympathised, she understood.

Teekay arrived at her apartment minutes before Parker knocked on the door. She cursed quietly, knowing she didn't have any time to make it look like she'd been home all night.

"Let yourself in! I can't burn the food!" She yelled as she yanked a pan out of the sink and dried it furiously before practically throwing it on the stove and grabbing the can opener and a can of baked beans.

"I can't! The door's locked!"

"I gave you a key!" Teekay reminded him, grateful for the added time.

"...Oh. Oh yeah. I forgot."

By the time Parker did make it into the apartment, after several moments of fumbling for the key and battling with the box of comic books Teekay had accidentally left in front or the door, she looked as though she'd been cooking for a while.

He hugged her from behind before taking his usual place at the tiny dining room table at one end of the kitchen.

"You know, if you went grocery shopping, you wouldn't have to eat at my place all the time." She said as she left the stove to retrieve the bacon from the freezer.

"True." He agreed, "But it's just so hilarious watching you burn things."

"Excuse me? I never burn anything. You're the one who nearly set fire to my apartment."

The smoke alarm went off as though to prove Parker's point as the bread in the toaster began to burn.

"See!" Teekay yelled, "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Parker said, laughing his head off, "How is this my fault?"

"Because I only made the toast for you! You know I hate toast!" Teekay said as she unplugged the toaster and freed the toast with a spatula. She looked at it for a moment.

"You're eating that." She said decisively as she smothered the slightly mutilated, blackened bread in beans and bacon, "Because after that, I only have two slices of bread left. I'll need that for lunch."

"Fine. And, for the record, I didn't nearly set your apartment on fire. That was you."

"I told you to watch the stove while I went to the toilet. Seriously Parker man, it's not that difficult. But no. You had to watch that car commercial for the Mustang you so desperately need."

"To be fair, as you left you told me the commercial was on."

Teekay said nothing.

"I have to go back to work after dinner." Parker said after a moment. Teekay rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I see. Instead of buying dinner at the cafeteria like a normal person, you decide to drop in uninvited, and mooch off your girlfriend, then you ditch her so she can watch cartoons in her apartment all night." She joked.

"Well, you could come into work with me. I could use the company."

"You just want me to help you with the reports."

"Well yeah. But still. You should come. You always have a way of making things more amusing." The last part of his sentence was said during a yawn, making it difficult to understand.

"I'll go because you're exhausted, and you never know when to quit."

Parker grinned triumphantly.

"How's the toast?" She asked.

"Fine." Parker replied with his mouthful, "A little over-cooked."

HQ was quiet at that time of night. Keith was there, surprisingly, working late on paperwork. Quint was there too, doing nothing more than keeping Keith company... or maybe he didn't like the emptiness of the apartment he and Keith shared.

Despite the piles of unfinished paperwork still sitting on Raymond's desk, it was clear that he hadn't come back to work. Unusual for him, but Teekay expected as much.

"Huh. No sign of Raymond." Parker mused, "That's not like him."

"Can you really blame him? You know as well as I do that he works harder than anyone in this place. He's probably more exhausted than you are." Teekay pulled her desk chair over from her cubicle and next to Parker's. She sat in it cross-legged and glanced over the document on the top of the pile, "Ok. This isn't too hard to fill out. You can have it done in a couple of minutes if you're quick."

Parker nodded and set to work. He asked a few questions to jog his memory and Teekay answered them according to what she'd written.

"What floor was Raymond being held on again? ...Teekay?" He turned to see that she'd retrieved the Game Boy Advance from the top drawer of her desk and was playing Tekken, "Teekay!"

"Huh?" She didn't look up.

"What floor was Raymond being held on?"

"I don't know. I wasn't told I don't think. Come on Nina! What the hell are you doing?"

Parker sighed.

"Thanks for your help."

"No! God damn it! I don't know what it is Parker man, but no matter what I try, I can never beat that level."

Raymond stood at the doorway of the main office, trying to work out if Teekay was in there or not.

"Come on Nina! Die! Die!"

Yeah. She was in there alright.

He silently walked towards his desk, making a point of walking past Parker's.

"Hey! There you are Raymond. We were wondering if you'd show up." Parker said as he looked up from the report he was filling out. Teekay looked up, allowing her character to die in the process, and looked at him questioningly. He nodded his head towards his desk slightly, indicating for her to come and see him. She gave him a two-fingered salute before turning back to Parker.

"I think I'll go give Raymond a hand, since you seem to have all your stuff under control." She flicked off her Game Boy and returned it to her desk.

"A lot of good you'll be." Parker replied jokingly.

"Raymond, what's up?" Teekay asked as she leant against his desk.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I haven't told anyone. I promise." She held up the USB, "I still have the evidence, and I'm not giving it to anyone until we sort everything out. Quint has the other USB, but come on, it's Quint. He's probably more trustworthy than anyone when it comes to tech stuff." She placed the USB on the corner of Raymond's desk for a moment.

Raymond sighed.

"I don't think I'll be pardoned."

"You will! Trust me."

"It doesn't matter if I'm pardoned or not. I'll still be a disappointment. To Parker, to my parents."

"Not to Parker, and... you have parents?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. We don't speak often. They only call when they see me on the news."

"Then I guess you speak frequently."

"They'll be disappointed even if I am pardoned."

"Ah, who cares? It wasn't exactly your fault. What choice did you have? You were damned if you did, and-"

"Damned if I didn't. Yeah. I know."

Raymond sighed.

"I can't do it Teekay. I can't live like this anymore. Maybe... maybe for once I should consider taking the easy way out." His hand briefly hovered over the gun on his desk.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare even talk about it. Then we'd be disappointed in you Raymond. I would, Parker would, and Rachel's family would."

"What would it matter then? I wouldn't have to live with it. Nothing matters anymore when you're dead and buried."

He turned his back to her and headed for the door, but she grabbed him by the arm and made him turn to face her.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't."

He stared at her defiantly.

"I'm not promising anything."

He freed his arm, and left.

"Raymond! No, wait! Please don't do it!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not promising anything."

He freed his arm, and left.

"Raymond! No, wait! Please don't do it!"

She slumped to the floor and cried until Parker ran over.

"Teekay? What's wrong?"

He could get no answer out of her, but Quint seemed to know something.

"Teekay," He said calmly, "I'll call Raymond. Whatever's up, we can fix it."

Teekay only cried harder. Unsure of what else to do, Parker picked Teekay up and took her home.

She cried just about all night, and scared the hell out of Parker in the process since he had no idea what was wrong or how to fix it.

At around one AM, she drifted off into a restless sleep. But then Parker had to listen to her crying out during nightmares unlike any she'd ever had.

"Raymond! Don't do it! Don't leave!"

Parker soon came to the conclusion that Raymond was to do with Teekay's panic, and as soon as the sun was out, he left a note for Teekay and went to find him.

Teekay woke up alone, a mess of tears with no one to comfort her. She knew she shouldn't have reacted the way she did, she should have gone after Raymond, stayed with him until morning and made sure he wasn't left alone to contemplate his suicide. Now he could already be dead, and it was her fault.

It didn't take her long to find the note on the nightstand.

_**Teekay, I've gone to find Raymond since he seems to know what's going on. I'll probably be at the B.S.A.A. headquarters since, knowing Raymond, he'll be there early working on paper work. Don't panic ok? Whatever's wrong, we can fix it. I love you. See you later.**_

_**Parker**_

Teekay stared at the note for a minute or two.

"The USB." She thought aloud, "It's still on Raymond's desk."

**A Little Earlier That Morning**

Parker arrived at HQ, and it became immediately apparent that Raymond wasn't there. Weird. Come to think of it, Raymond had been acting pretty strangely lately.

Since Teekay had broken down at Raymond's desk, that seemed like a good place to start. There was nothing unusual, just piles of paperwork, photos of him and Rachel... huh. Perhaps they were closer than Parker had originally thought. Maybe Raymond had had a similar relationship with Rachel to the one he had with Teekay...

There was a USB on Raymond's desk, it looked like the one Teekay'd been wearing around her neck all night, but USB's were hardly rare. Maybe they'd just bought the same brand. Or maybe the USB had something to do with everything that had been going on. It was worth a shot.

He picked up the USB, and plugged it into his computer. From the looks of things, it was the evidence Teekay and Quint had been appointed to collect from Morgan's old computer. He clicked on the first file on the list, and audio file, and listened. Was that? No. It couldn't be. Raymond would never... He clicked on another file, and slowly he began to piece things together, as Teekay and Quint had done.

He left HQ in a rage, with the USB still plugged into his computer. He was more determined than ever to find Raymond now.

Teekay got dressed in a rush, she was wearing the same tear-stained Def Leppard T-shirt she'd been wearing the night before, and the same flared jeans. She took a shower under sufferance, since she looked disgusting. She pulled the first thing out of the closet that she could find. A grey tank top, army green skinny jeans and combat boots.

She looked at her sling, where she'd left it while she'd had a shower. She didn't really need it, did she? Her arm was ok. A little stiff, but otherwise fine. If she wore it, she wouldn't be able to drive.

She left it where it was. She knew it would be a bad move not to eat breakfast, since she was starving, so she grabbed an apple from the refrigerator. That'd do.

After some deliberation, she pulled the only weapon she had in her apartment out of the drawer of her nightstand. Her prized Magnum L. Hawk. With a sigh, she slipped it into the holster on her belt.

She drove toward headquarters without getting pulled over, thankfully, but she did go through two red lights and got her picture taken by five speed cameras along the highway. She didn't care.

Very few people were at work, but then again, it was a Saturday. Most people spent Saturdays enjoying their day off by sleeping late in the mornings, and visiting the pub for open mic night in the evenings. Teekay sighed longingly, remembering that she used to be one of them.

No sign of Parker, but to her horror, she found the USB still plugged into his computer.

"Crap." She muttered before ejecting the USB. Parker had probably gone to Raymond's house. Great.

Parker pulled up in front of Raymond's house and cut the engine. He would've bought the spare key, but he seemed to have lost it. In the back of his mind, he knew Raymond was going to kill him for losing it, but that was hardly important at the moment.

He banged on Raymond's door angrily.

"Raymond! Open up! We need to talk."

Raymond frowned. He was almost certain that Teekay wouldn't have said anything. Almost.

"What is it?" Raymond asked casually as he unlocked the door. Parker grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Why the hell did you give a T-Virus sample to Jessica? I trusted you Raymond! We all did! Were you working with her the entire time? Why did you upset Teekay? What did you say to her? What doesn't she want you to do so badly that it had her in tears all night? What the hell is going on?!"

"Parker, calm down."

"Why did you do it?!" Parker yelled.

"I had my reasons!" Raymond yelled back.

"...Alright, give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you right now."

"Put him down Parker." Someone said from the doorway.

Both men looked up to see Teekay with a gun aimed at Parker's throat.

"Teekay, I don't know what's going on, or how much you know, but hear me out. Raymond gave a-"

"I know." Teekay replied, "At the moment, I know more about this situation than you do. So I'll tell you again. Put Raymond down."

"He's a criminal!"

"He's your best friend!"

"I don't know who he is anymore!"

"He's the man who saved your life! Now put him down before I shoot your god damned throat out!"

Raymond raised his eyebrows. Teekay was bluffing. She wouldn't dream of harming Parker. Raymond knew it, Parker knew it, and judging by the way her hands were shaking, Teekay knew it too. But, here she was, threatening to kill the love of her life. But Raymond knew for a fact she wouldn't pull the trigger. Or did he? Her loyalty in this situation was apparently towards Raymond, but she was only loyal to him in the first place because he'd save Parker's life. If she killed Parker, she wouldn't owe Raymond anything.

Parker made no move to release Raymond, he was staring at Teekay, stunned.

Teekay sighed.

"Alright, you asked for it." She said quietly. She cringed as she pulled the trigger.

**Ouch. Sorry to leave it on such a cliff hanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The final chapter! Sorry it's like, really tiny! **

Parker let go of Raymond instantly, and crumpled to the ground. Raymond ran over to where Teekay stood.

"You killed him!" Raymond yelled in horror. Teekay paid Raymond no attention.

"Oh get up you big baby! It was firing blanks for Christ's sake."

Parker sat up.

"You sneaky little-"

"I know, I know." Teekay said with a smile.

"Geez Teekay, way to give me a heart-attack." Raymond muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. It did the job didn't it? Or would you rather be arrested over a big stupid misunderstanding?"

"Would somebody please like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Parker asked.

Teekay and Raymond sat Parker down and explained everything. As Teekay predicted, he wasn't disappointed. Only sympathetic.

After a brief court hearing, Raymond was pardoned of all offences.

It was a usual day at work when Chris returned from Africa, but he didn't return alone.

It was Parker who spotted the pair first. He was still filling out paperwork, and Teekay was sitting next to him, "Helping" (Playing Tekken.) He looked up from the stacks of legal documents, to see tow familiar faces.

"Is that, Jill?"

"Huh?" Teekay looked up, "Oh my god! Jill!"

Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing, and ran over.

"Jill! I can't believe it! You're alive and... Blonde." Teekay thought for a moment, "I love it! You look like Nina from Tekken!"

Jill only laughed at Teekay's enthusiasm.

Everyone in the office attended the funeral of Kirk "Hat Trick" Mathison. One of the B.S.A.A.'s best helicopter pilots who had, unfortunately, lost his life in Kijuju.

The year ended on a positive note, a wedding.

Teekay and Parker were only engaged for two months before they got married. This was mostly because of Teekay's excitement and lack of patience.

It was a simple ceremony. After lots of begging and harassment, Jill agreed to be Teekay's one and only bridesmaid. Raymond was the best man. After even more begging and harassment, Chris reluctantly agreed to get a license online to perform the ceremony.

Teekay invited a lot of people. Her parents, and Parker's parents of course, and a few family members from either side. She invited Claire, Chris's younger sister and she bought her boyfriend Leon, as Teekay had hoped she would. Barry Burton and his wife were there, and Rebecca Chambers showed up with a date by the name of William, who no one had met. But Jill seemed a little suspicious of him. O'Brian was also there with his wife.

Quint and Keith were there of course, and Quint managed to trip over a table leg and fall flat on his face.

It was a nice day, full of laughter and old friends catching up. At one point, Teekay and Quint were found sitting in a corner, trying to beat each other's scores on Tekken.

All in all, everything seemed to wrap up nicely, and Raymond felt that maybe he could relax from then on.

Unfortunately for him, yet another problem was just around the corner. There was one last battle for him, but he wouldn't have to fight it alone this time.

**The End**

So, there you have it. The second book, done! The third and final book contains a lot more people. Rebecca, Billy, Barry, Chris, Jill and plenty more will feature in it! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it!

Xxxxx

Teekay Staples

**Preview:**

**I feel mean, cos this chapter's so small and you might not see the last book for a while yet, since it's not finished. So, here's a preview! Yay!**

**2009**

After Parker's little outburst at Raymond's place, things had become awkward between the two men.

They were polite, but didn't speak unless they absolutely had to. This troubled Parker, since he was planning on proposing to Teekay, and wanted Raymond to be the best man.

Of course, he blamed himself completely. He would've liked to discuss this with Teekay, but the whole event was quite a sore spot for her. That was understandable, he supposed. But if he so much as hinted at it, she would squirm in her seat before making some excuse as to why she had to leave the room. He knew she should be ticked off, but he didn't expect her to be angry to such a degree.

Eventually, he pressed the subject, and begged her to talk about it with him. She agreed, reluctantly.

"Things haven't been easy with me and Raymond at the moment."

"I know." She said uneasily, wondering where he was headed with this.

"I want him to forgive me. I don't want to lose my best friend over this."

She leaned back in her chair.

"Well, in my personal opinion, if you want someone to forgive you, you have to apologise first."

"I don't know if he'd listen to me. Christ, this is all my fault. I've made a mess of everything."

"Look, you can spend all day playing the blame game, or you can go out and set things right. Your call."

He looked at her, and nodded.

"I'm going over to Raymond's. I'll be back soon."

She grinned.

"Good. The sooner you two make up, the sooner we can drop the whole subject, and pretend it never happened."

He frowned at her choice of words.

'_She really has a problem with this whole incident. Weird.'_

**January 2010**

Teekay sat in the corner, cringing as Jessica played with the shock collar's remote control.

'_Jesus. What did I ever do to deserve this? ...Oh. Now I remember. I willingly helped a pharmaceutical company deliver hell to the masses at age fifteen in exchange for a small sum of money, which I then spent on gaming devices, and an apartment in Terragrigia. Come to think of it, I probably do deserve a dental examination...'_

Hopefully, that should keep you interested. God, I'll be glad when this bloody series is finally out of the way. It's always there in the back of my mind, waiting to be finished...


	8. Timeline

**Timeline**

**2003 **–Umbrella Corporation is destroyed. Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield co-found the B.S.A.A.

**2004 **- Terragrigia Panic. Teekay is voluntarily admitted to an Insane Asylum in the town once home to the only bridge into Terragrigia.

**Late 2004 **– Parker briefly stays at the same asylum as Teekay to get in control of his alcoholism.

**2005 **– Parker (formerly of the FBC) joins the B.S.A.A.

**Late 2005 **– Queen Zenobia Incident. Raymond gives Jessica a T-Abyss sample in exchange for Rachel's brother Toby. Teekay is released from the asylum and moves to LA. Keith is promoted and moves to Africa to lead the B.S.A.A.'s African branch.

**2006 **– Spencer Estate Investigation. Jill is declared missing and presumed dead after a confrontation with Wesker in the Estate. Teekay sees Parker on the news and gets an internship at the B.S.A.A. Parker attempts to arrest Jessica for the events of the Queen Zenobia when she tries to re-join the B.S.A.A. Jessica is not arrested due to lack of evidence, but she is not permitted to re-join the B.S.A.A.'s ranks either. Raymond joins the B.S.A.A. Keith misses Quint too much and returns home to his old job, and old apartment.

**2007** – Jessica attempts to re-join the B.S.A.A. a second time, and is accepted after a court hearing. Teekay undergoes field agent training.

**2008 **– Teekay barely passes the test that allows her to become a field agent.

**2009** – Hotel Incident. Chris is sent to Kijuju, Africa.

**Late 2009 **– Jill is found in Kijuju. She and Chris return home. Wesker is officially reported dead. Parker and Teekay get married.

Just thought I'd add this in here. I did it to sort out all the dates and times in my own head, maybe it makes things clearer for you too


End file.
